Everything I need
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Kaiba never fell in love, didn't he? Kaiba never liked that dancer. Really? A annoying little spark likes to disagree. challengefic


_**Everything I need.**_

"_I have everything I need!" _

_And even to him those words sounded cold and heartless. But he didn't care, this was for Mokuba, and he would do anything_ _for Mokuba! Nobody, even that _girl_ would get in the way of that! But even then, in amongst the coldness and inner turmoil was a little spark. That little spark was attracted to her defiance and the fact she had not only stood up for herself, but also stood up to him! And it was this little spark, from three years ago that led him to the confusion of his feelings today. How ironic that this little spark would spring back to life and grow at another duelling tournament… a tournament that he himself had organised. Two conflicting emotions filled him as he heard her cheer. Respect; respect at the fact she wasn't afraid to be herself and stand up for what she believed in and hate; hate at the fact she was _so_ annoying! As the days went past, the respect grew into love, and that love defeated the hate. How you wonder? It all goes back to that day, the day the spark was ignited. To that day not even he was aware would be the day that eventually would change his life._

I don't believe what I'm doing is wrong. Great philosophers have said what is done for love justifies all. Normally I wouldn't agree to nonsense like that, but for every rule there is an exception. Kind of like how I normally 'feel.' My feelings, or lack thereof, don't 'belong' to another, except my only family, my little brother, Mokuba. It's my fault after all that he got taken, I shouldn't have gone off like that, I should have protected him more, and I should have been there for him. But be damned if anything else happens to him! That I guarantee! So that is why right now I must do anything to win! I have to defeat Yugi. That in itself is a very chancy operation. I may not win this; the odds aren't good. Like hell I'll admit that though! So I'm taking a gamble, I'll risk my life to save another. Yugi will be too honourable to send me off a cliff to my doom. Ok yeah, I would probably jump off before the attack comes through, I'm surprised that nobody's realised that.

…

Except Yugi however. He might actually attack! There is no certainty that I'll get out of the way in time. But I need to win! _Nothing _will stop me. I taunt him, and he seems to reconsider. _That girl _starts to interfere. Yelling her support, friendship, corny preaches. God, it makes me sick hearing it! But somehow a miniscule part of me stirs at the sound of it. I dismiss it as me being sick. As it turns out I win. I can save Mokuba and I was willing to sacrifice my life for his safety because, quite frankly, life without Mokuba won't be worth living. As I turn to go, that annoying girl starts to yell at me. Starts to say how I've become heartless and machine like. How I don't know how to love another. Me, heartless, HA! The whole reason I did this was for another. But whatever, I don't care what anyone thinks about me…especially her!

…

A tiny voice in my head disagrees. It says that if I didn't care why is it resounding in my head? Why am I justifying myself? _Why am I thinking so much about it?_

I know I'm being stupid and I know it really doesn't matter. A very large part of me is disgusted and critical about her words. But some small part of me was amazed that someone like that had stood up not only for herself and had the courage and conviction to do it; but stand up to me! A tiny little spark has been ignited, and I don't like it. _Stupid girl and her principals_. A large part of me wouldn't care and might actually be glad if she crawled in hole and died. But that tiny spark size in me would be sad. Sad… a word I never thought would even enter my vocabulary again.

Slowly but surely a battle between my heart and the spark began. All over _that girl. _That _stupid _little girl. Duelist Kingdom has long ended and life running my company has returned to the way it was. The way it should be. (Yes, if you must know Yugi won and AGAIN did what I couldn't. See how LUCK can affect ones game and life. I am far superior. That brat just got lucky.) And I forgot about that girl. Really, I have. Okay…

Funny thing about sparks is they never die, and they never forget. I'm sitting here, in my office, looking out the window for some bizarre reason I'm thinking of her, (and how I can beat that damn Yugi!) I think back to Duelist Kingdom and replay her anger over and over in my mind. It's driving me insane! I don't even LIKE her! But before I can contemplate anymore on her I remember that plans need to be finalised by tomorrow. And the spark is once more repressed.

Battle City came and went. Once more luck seemed out to get me as I was all but cheated out of my rightful spot! Next time! You watch! _That girl_ was there again. I really must do something about her; it's stupid how she enters my thoughts the way she does. Of course, it's not my fault! I blame that little hormonal spark. That's all it is really! I mean women can be so stupid and prissy. I don't even want to get started on men! I am very happy as I am. It's a hermit's life for me. That way I don't have to _deal _with people. Ok, yes I am the CEO of a major corporation. But hell I impose fear and people do as I say when I say it. So I wasn't lying when I had told _her_ that I had everything I need, (so at the time it was a lie, as I still didn't have my little brother. But now, and before hand.) However women, they are clingy, hormonal, submissive, stupid, fearful, annoying and all in all, the complete opposite of me and are all that I hate! Really, I. Just. _Hate._ Them! Men too, actually, in general, I just hate people. Hypocritical, moronic, unself reliant and DUMB! I just have to think of Joey Wheeler and shudder. How the hell does he function? (As you can see, it is that stupid spark that is thinking of her. Not me!)

Days, weeks, months past and I've been able to ignore _that girl. _The hormonal spark however was wasn't too happy with that. IT likes her. It's quite annoyingly persistent, kind of like her. Odd how they are so alike. Maybe that's why it chose her. Not me, it. I am not referring to myself in third person. I know how the mind works, and how feelings are simulated. They are the result of hormones, chemicals in your brain. So everything you feel is a chemical reaction. So… as you can see, feelings are useless. And even so, at the end of it all, we become nothing. Forgotten in a hole somewhere. So why care what people think? I worked for everything I have simply because no one else will. You can't trust anyone in this world.

…

And that stupid spark disagrees with everything and ALL I believe. It watched her during the whole Orichalcos saga. It danced for joy each time it saw her. _I_ reeled in disgust. And it knows that _she _will be coming to the Grand Championship.

…

I need a fire extinguisher!

The KC Grand Championships finals are here and that stupid spark has placed my heart under siege. It has decided that barracks in my heart will be nice. My brain is staying true to me though. During this whole tournament World War Three has been going on in inside me. Luck for some reason hates me. Slowly but surely my brain is being taken hostage by that spark, which has now mutated into a raging infernal. It's too much to bear; I have to take action! I have to tell her! I'm watching Yugi battle himself (my beliefs are once again shattered) and I realise something. She not only doesn't love me but she won't. She loves him. And now, neither of us is going to get what we want. We are both doomed to watch from afar. Never getting what we want.

…

Screw that!

If I want something I'm going to get it! _She_ is no exception.

So.

I approach her. I walk up to her in the school's corridor and ask her to come with me.

She comes... and I tell her.

I explain that no matter how hard I try I can't explain nor stop it. That stupid little spark has won. Luck hasn't been on my side. I don't even know why but I love her. With all my heart. She's looking at me with disbelief. I then explain why I think I love her. She's self reliant, able to stand up for herself and her beliefs (even if I disagree with them), smart, tough and the mirror image of me. Like me, in the opposite way.

I expected disgust, discontempt, and even a slap! But what I did get I was almost unprepared for.

She lent up, and kissed me.


End file.
